


Prize Bird

by highwayKing



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Possessive Behavior, as a demon can be, bill is in love with stan, feather clipping as form of torture, he is still his cruel self, inspired by tumblr post, one sided billstan, winged au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwayKing/pseuds/highwayKing
Summary: Bill captures Stan, but he can't risk him running away. A tiny procedure should fix the problem. And if Stan doesn't agree with him, well, that's his problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Winged au, or Wing au with a bit of a one sided, possessive billstan thrown into it. Also inspired by a tumblr post and a fic.  
> I'm not usually a shiper, I only like this one for the angst, however it's only mentioned in the beginning so there is that.

It was a real dilemma. He had what he wanted, that intriguing winged human that kept on escaping his grasp and fighting back against him with that laughable little resistance they had going on. Finally Bill Cipher had the elusive Stanley Pines locked in a wonderful golden cage.

It was safe to say that Bill had some interesting feelings towards the human; which is to say he had fallen head over heels for him. And if it was possible he wouldn’t mind keeping him till the end of his short human life. He was even thinking about extending that pathetically short life span.

He could keep him in a cage for eternity. Just because he was ‘in love’ doesn’t mean that he would stop playing by his own rules.

Bill knows Stan wants to be free. Even the blind could see that. He couldn’t find any rest; he kept on flapping his gigantic grey wings around, slamming it into the cage making loud clanging noises. He was floating in midair before he fell back to the bottom of the cage.

He couldn’t let that go on. If Stan escaped he would fly away in a minute to rejoin his little resistance. He had to prevent that. And as Bill looked over his human’s form his eyes got caught on those beautiful wings.

It’s a shame, really. But in order to keep his human those had to go.

Not all of them off course. That would be an unnecessary surgery that would completely disfigure his Stan. Although, he still could hold that over his head as a threat. And if it comes to it, Bill wasn’t the type of demon to not stay true to his word.

That aside, it was high time to do something about Stan.

The winged human jumped into the air. There wasn’t enough space for his wings to flap freely, they only getting caught in the bars of the bird cage before he fell back to the bottom with a loud clank.

Stan groaned. It has been hours now that he had woken up in this forsaken cage in what appeared to be Cipher’s lair. The throne made out of the stone statues was good indication of that. However, why on earth was he not among them and instead suspended from the top of the pyramid in a golden cage was beyond him.

He thinks he had spotted his brother down below on the arm of the throne as a golden statue, but he wasn’t sure if it was really him.

Stan stood up to attempt reaching the lock once again. His whole body was aching by now, but he only had to reach it, then he could grab the bar and figure a way to pick the lock. He had to work fast, even if he didn’t see his captor yet Stan didn’t wish to be the next subject of their party.

A shadow loomed over him, he looked up.

Then all Stan could see was the giant form of the demon dorito staring down at him with his creepy eye that must have been the size of a man standing up.

“Well, hello there Stanley,” he said on an awfully sweet tone. “Nice to finally meet you, formally at least. I bet you know who I am!”

“What do you want,” Stan practically growled between greeted teeth. He knew he had to play nice, but it was hard to do so.

“Rude. You should know better than to act like that around your new master.”

“Master? Did the power go to your head, pal? You’re no one’s master!”

Bill only chuckled. “You will learn, Stanley. Very soon in fact.”

Bill snapped his finger and the cage door snapped open. He reached in and grabbed Stan who did his best to avoid him. Bill squeezed him tightly to stop him from squirming free and enough to earn a pained groan from the human.

Other thin black hands appeared out of thin air and grabbed hold of Stan’s wings pulling them to their full width.

“Alright, now hold still!”

In Bill’s other hand a giant scissor materialized. To Stan it was an intimidating weapon that could even cut his head off clean ; to Bill it was a little bit more than a toy, a tool to reach his goal, one that comfortably sat in his hand.

Stan started wriggling again, damned be that he could barely breath because of Bill nearly crushing his chest and his wing muscles being stretched in the iron grip of the tinier hands. He was afraid that the deranged demon was going to cut off his wings.

And as if he could read Stan’s mind, Bill tutted. “Calm down, Stanley, I wouldn’t hurt you more than it’s necessary.”

That didn’t help Stan’s panic. And it only grew when the scissor got closer to his right wing. When the blade slipped under the first flight feather Stan was done with everything.

“Leave me alone you maniac!”   

“Hold still. I would hate to cut a blood feather.”

The scissor snapped and the first feather fell away from the wing and danced to the ground below. Desperately, Stan tried to get away from those cursed blades to protect the rest of his wings but it was all in vain. Slowly the rest of his feathers that provided him the ability to fly were clipped away and he slowly lost all spirit to fight.

In the end Bill put back a limp, almost motionless body into the cage. Stan slumped into himself and folded his much smaller wings behind his back, out of sight.

“You will get over it,” Bill said. “You will have the rest of your pathetic life to make your peace with it. Who knows, maybe one day you would even thank me.”

As Bill floated away anger swelled inside Stan. Like hell he is going to make his peace with it. He is going to kill Cipher; he swears on his clipped feathers that he will kill that monster for everything he had done.

 

He looked at his small grey wings. His memories were still fuzzy at places; there were things he still didn’t remember. One of those particular things was why he couldn’t fly.

Yes, his wings were small, but he was strong enough to lift his body into the air. He must be able to fly, yet it was almost impossible to do. Each time he flapped his wings and jumped up, following his instincts that were built into him, telling him how to fly, he would fall to the ground, barely leaving the ground.   

He looked up at the people who were flying around happily, minding their own business, and he couldn’t help but to be jealous over it.

It just didn’t seem fair. They were all up there, flying freely while he was stuck down here.

Stanford landed beside him. His beautiful faded brown wings stretched in flight then folded behind his back comfortably. Stan couldn’t help but to stare at them.

“Hmm? Is everything alright, Stan?”     

“I have been meaning to ask you this,” he said, and Ford smiled. He told him that he was free to ask anything. But everyone was this nice around him since he woke up. However, he had a feeling that this one is going to be a game changer.

“Why can’t I fly, like everyone else?”

Ford’s face hardened. He looked sad and on a level frightened, as if afraid that his answer could hurt him.

“Was I ever able to fly?”

Ford swallowed. “Yes, you were,” he finally said, but didn’t know how to continue.

“Then why can’t I now?”

“Because the end of the world happened.”

He didn’t need to say more for Stan to understand. It was obvious that this belonged to those memories better left forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short and not that satisfying story vise, but I'm so proud how it turned out. I might revisit this idea later on when I'm done with some other projects.
> 
> If you want to find out more about me you can visit my tumblr page: http://highway-king.tumblr.com/  
> If you have any ideas about anything I wrote or something new feel free to share them :)


End file.
